¡Mi vida si es difícil!
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: En un intento para que su novia rusa entendiera lo difícil que es su vida, Nozomi le sugiere un cambio de peinados por un día, ¿quien de las dos tendrá el día mas pesado?
1. ¿Y si tu fueras yo y yo fuera tu?

_**Love Live no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

En un hermoso departamento en el centro de Akibara se encontraban una rubia de descendencia rusa y una pelimorada de Kansai. Eran mejores amigas desde su primer año en la preparatoria, con el tiempo les llego el amor y su relación se hizo más fuerte. Pero ese día era diferente, en ese mismo departamento parecían tener una acalorada discusión. Ambas jóvenes se encontraban en el comedor, después de desayunar se irían a la escuela, aunque su discusión no parecía tener fin.

-¡Ya Elicchi, mi vida no es fácil! –grito molesta la pelimorada, pocas eran las veces en las que se enojaba y ese día estaba más que furiosa.

-¿Qué no lo es? ¡Lo único que haces es ir a la escuela, estar en el consejo estudiantil, entrenar e ir al templo! –bramo la rusa.

-¡Elicchi, mi vida es difícil! Ser la madre de muse no es fácil, unirlas no fue fácil y lo sabes de contado –Nozomi se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido – aparte, tu solo cuidas a Arisa-chan, eso ni es difícil.

-¡Tengo que cuidarla! No puedo dejarla sola con la hermana de Honoka, no le tengo completa confianza a esa niña –entrecerró los ojos- es mi hermana menor, sabes que debo cuidarla.

-¡Pero exageras! Ella es una persona madura, sabrá cuidarse si algo pasa. Y te puedo apostar Elicchi, que ¡nada malo pasara!

-¡Tu que vas a saber! –Vocifero molesta- ¡solo confirmas que mi vida si es difícil!

-Hay algo que tú no entiendes…-negó con la cabeza y suspiro- ¡Ser tu novia también es difícil!

-¿A que te refieres? –se cruzo de brazos y la miro molesta.

-A que no dejas que te agarre la mano, no quieres que te bese en público, ni siguiera quieres que te toque cuando estamos con las demás ¡ser novia de una rusa no es fácil!

-¡Ya hacemos muchas cosas en privado! –exclamo con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-¡Pero eso no basta! ¡Si te pusieras en mi lugar lo entenderías! –Su mirada molestia se transformo en una de travesura- ¿Qué tal si hoy tu eres Nozomi y yo soy Elicchi?

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo funcionaria eso, yo soy rubia y tú tienes el cabello morado? Me niego a pintarme el cabello –la miro con cierto escepticismo.

-No, solamente nos cambiaremos de peinados –se levanto con gracia de la silla y se deshizo de su peinado.

-¿Cómo crees que esto funcionara? –arqueo la ceja.

-Si, el día de hoy fingiremos ser la otra, al final del día hablaremos para ver si seguimos pensando igual –le sonrió y se posiciono atrás de ella- yo te ayudare a peinarme y tu a mí, ¿te parece bien?

La rubia suspiro y se dejo peinar- Nozomi, yo tengo el cabello más corto que tú, voy a parecer una niña de primaria.

-No creo que te veas peor que Nicocchi- se rio suavemente y prosiguió en peinarla- este será nuestro experimento social, con el veremos la verdad tras la otra.

-Lo leíste en una revista, ¿verdad? –giro su cabeza levemente para ver la sonrisa de burla de su novia.

-Si~ pero ya no te muevas que si tardo no llegaremos a la escuela~

 _*o*_

Después de peinarse, ambas jóvenes caminaron a la escuela en un silencio incomodo. La alta rubia llevaba el mismo peinado que su acompañante solía usar, dos coletas bajas. La ojiverde llevaba una coleta alta con la misma liga de la rusa.

-Nozomi…digo, Elicchi, esto es extraño –hablo la ojiazul algo cohibida, no es que le molestara el peinado, solo que no le gustaba la idea de fingir alguien que no era.

-No seas melodramática Nozomi, esto es una gran idea –sonrió con un aire de victoria.

-Eso lo entiendo pero…

-¡Eli-chan! –grito una efusiva pelinaranja que no dudo en lanzarse sobre su rubia senpai.

-Hey Honoka, Buenos días –le sonrió con cierta calidez. Pero por sonreírle recibió un codazo por parte de su novia- digo, Honoka-chan.

-¿Eh? –la recién llegada la miro algo confundida- ¿desde cuándo me dices así?

-Este…pues –ahora se comenzaba a avergonzar.

-¿Es algun tipo de plan secreto? –se alejo un poco de la rubia y miro con atencion su peinado y el de su acompañante- ¿Por qué Nozomi-chan trae el peinado de Eli-chan y Eli-chan trae el de Nozomi-chan? –pregunto confundida.

-Ayúdame –pidió la rusa a su novia que solo rio levemente.

-Es que Elicchi, se comporto muy insolente esta mañana y acordamos que ella seria yo, y yo sería ella para demostrase unos puntos –le sonrió maternalmente a la pelinaranja y acaricio su cabeza con ternura.

-Oh, eso no tiene sentido, pero bueno –se encogió de los hombros con una sonrisa- ¿hoy abra entrenamiento?

-No abra entrenamiento hoy, Honoka –hablo la pelimorada con una voz tranquila y serena, tal y como la voz de su novia.

-¡Wow! Nozomi-chan, eso sonó como Eli-chan –sus ojos azules brillaron de la emoción.

-Recuerda que hoy soy Elicchi- volvió acariciar su cabeza con ternura.

-¡Cierto! Eli-chan –vio a la pelimorada- Nozomi-chan –soltó una leve risa al ver el suave sonrojo de la rubia- ¿nos vemos en el receso?

-Claro que si, Honoka –añadió con una sonrisa la ojiverde.

-¡Entonces nos vemos después! –sin más se fue.

En lo que la pelinaranja se fue, la rusa la vio y soltó un profundo suspiro- ¿Cómo es que lo haces ver tan natural? –Volteo a ver a su acompañante que solo se limito a caminar sin ella- ¿Nozomi?

Nozomi giro levemente la cabeza y le sonrió encantadoramente-No soy Nozomi, soy Elicchi –y dejándola sonrojada se fue.

-¿Enserio hago esa sonrisa cuando le hablo? –murmuro con sus mejillas sonrojadas y comenzó a seguirla.

 _En el salón del consejo estudiantil_

-Dios, pensé que no acabarían nunca- entre quejidos de cansancio, la rubia se sentó en su lugar del consejo y apoyo la cabeza en la mesa.

-Pero las clases no fueron tan difíciles- la pelimorada ladeo la cabeza con algo de duda y se sentó al lado de su novia.

-No me refiero a las clases, me refiero a explicar todo sobre el cambio de peinados –se incorporo y suspiro- lo peor fue explicarle a Rin, "pero nya, eso es raro nya, ¡yo quiero a Nozomi-chan de mamá!" –imito con fastidio la voz de la pelinaranja menor.

-No puedes culparla, así es Rin- hablo con toda calma.

-No la culpo, solo fue fastidioso ¿desde cuándo le rascas a Rin por detrás de la oreja? –arqueo la ceja con duda.

-Recuerda que Nozomi no le dice así a Rin –corrigió con una sonrisa de burla.

-Y yo no me burlo así –suspiro algo fastidiada- pero bien, ¿desde cuándo le rascas a Rin-chan por detrás de la oreja? Porque me obligo a hacerlo.

-Desde que nos unimos muse, es algo…nuestro- dijo con simpleza, no le parecía algo malo en realidad.

-¿También es algo suyo que Hanayo-chan las vea con odio?

-Si, es bastante linda cuando se enoja –coloco su mano derecha sobre su mejilla y sonrió ensoñada.

-Lo que no es lindo es aguantar esa mirada- un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su espalda- pensé que se me iba a lanzar encima.

-No lo haría, ella es muy buena- rio suavemente y comenzó a acomodar unos papeles que se encontraban en la mesa- ¿estas lista para admitir que mi vida es más difícil que la tuya?

-¡Ja! Claro que no, aun te falta experimentar lo que tiene que pasar Ayase "Elicchi" en el consejo estudiantil –se levanto de su asiento y abrió las ventanas.

-Yo hago el mismo trabajo que tú en el consejo estudiantil- hablo con la cabeza ladeada- no veo que hagas algo diferente.

-Es lo que tú crees, pero tú no has ido a la junta con la directora ni tenido que lidiar con el club de artes mixtas o el club de arquería, puede que Umi esté a cargo de ese club, pero es difícil cuando esas chicas van a una regional –le sonrió con soberbia y se encamino hacia la salida.

-¿Adonde crees que vas? –la pelimorada le pregunto con intriga.

-Voy a hacer lo mismo que Toujo Nozomi en los descansos, iré a molestar a nuestras "hijas" –rio con burla y después se fue del salón.

-Elicchi exagera, no puede ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Fácil fue todo lo contrario a lo que pensó Nozomi, después de firmar y sellar unos papeles de autorización tuvo que ir a hablar con la líder de artes mixtas que parecía sumamente molesta. La causa de su malestar era que no les habían mandado las nuevas colchonetas para su entrenamiento, la "presidenta" tuvo que arreglar el problema ante esa firme mirada y sus puños de acero que la ponían nerviosa. Después vino una junta como la directora que se alargo bastante, la mujer no dejaba de replantear lo importante de que sus estudiantes vivieran su vida escolar de la mejor manera que pudieran sin preocupaciones o algo así, después de hacer jurar a Nozomi que procuraría el bienestar de la escuela la dejo ir. Para su fortuna no tuvo que lidiar con el club de arquería, estaban tan ocupadas en su entrenamiento para la regional que no pudieron hablar con la "presidenta", pero aun así no se salvo del club de cocina, que solicitaba algo sumamente estúpido, solicitaron Melón Yubarí que es sumamente jugoso y de medidas perfectas, pero también es casi rimo. Claramente negó la obtención de dicho ingrediente, así que después de mucho dialecto y unas cortesías de parte de la dulcería de los padres de Honoka, aceptaron usar Melón Honeydew.

La cansada sacerdotisa, después de su jornada laboral, decidió descansar en el consejo estudiantil, donde para su fortuna no se encontraba aun su rubia novia para burlarse de ella.

-No vuelvo a irme del consejo sin ayudarle a Elicchi, la pobre queda muerta cada vez que me voy –suspiro cansada y recargo su espalda en el respaldo de su silla.

-Elicchi~, ¿Cómo te fue? –entro la rusa con un tono de burla.

-Ya sabes como me fue, ¿Por qué preguntas? –no la miro, solo se quedo mirando al techo mientras intentaba relajar su cuerpo.

-Pero que grosera estas hoy, ¿fuiste con el club de arquería? –inquirió con una sonrisa de burla mientras se acercaba a su novia.

-No, no me necesitaban, fui al club de cocina…-soltó cansada.

-No debiste ir sola, se ponen imposibles cuando no pueden conseguir sus ingredientes- se posiciono atrás de la pelimorada y le sonrió desde arriba- ¿Qué pidieron esta vez? ¿Caviar almas? ¿Hongos Matsutake? ¿Queso de leche de Alce?

-Nada de eso, pidieron un tipo de melón carísimo –le sonrió cansada y la rubia le acaricio con suavidad la mejilla- ¿vas sola o quien te acompaña?

-¿Con el club de cocina? Suelo ir con Kotori cuando no entra a clases o con Hanayo, su ternura ablanda el corazón de esas fieras malvadas –se rio con suavidad y beso con afecto al frente de su acompañante -¿te duele algo?

-Me duele el orgullo, ¿Quién diría que las de cocina dan más miedo que las de artes mixtos?

-Y eso que no visitaste a las chicas de la banda de guerra, se toman muy apecho eso de la "guerra"

-Me alegra no haberlo hecho –soltó otro suspiro cansado- ¿Qué hiciste tu? –se incorporo y su acompañante se sentó al lado suyo.

-Nada en especial, fui a ver a las chicas, Nico dijo que como yo soy tu debía molestarme como lo hace contigo. Me dijo senos de vaca, monstruo pechugón y esas cosas –la rusa vio como la sacerdotisa se le formaba un leve tic en el ojo- ¿estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien, solo deja que vea a esa Nicocchi y me encargare de hacerla sufrir –su tono de voz era confuso, era tierno pero a la vez aterrador.

-No te enojes Nozomi, ya me encargue de ella –rio suavemente al ver la cara de confusión de su novia- ni lo pienses, no le hice tu famoso "washi-washi"

-¿Entonces que le hiciste?

-Solo le hable a Rin, ella se encargo de perseguir a Nico mientras gritaba "¡No molestes a mi Non-chan Mamá! –Soltó una carcajada al recordar aquel acontecimiento- quien diría que tiene sus beneficios ser la "madre" de muse.

-Al menos te divertiste…

-¿Has comprobado que ser Ayase Eli no es algo fácil? –la miro con una sonrisa de victoria al percibir la contestación.

-No, esto no es nada a lo que Toujo Nozomi tiene que sufrir diario –le sonrió con cierta picardía que le dio mala espina a la rusa- ¿sabes lo bueno de ser Ayase Elicchi?

-¿Q-que? –pregunto algo asustada por esa sonrisa.

-Que puedo hacer esto –la tomo de la mano y después la jalo logrando Eli quedara sentada arriba de ella- Toujo Nozomi suele ser la "domada"

-No me hagas esto, sabes que no me gusta esta posición –pidió de la mejor manera que pudo. En verdad no le gustaba ser la "domada" de la relación, siempre que pelimorada novia lo intentaba le recalcaba en la cara y le decía que solo Nozomi se veía linda siendo eso.

-No tienes opción, hoy soy la sexy rusa y tu eres mi "hermosa domada" –antes de que Eli pudiera replicar, Nozomi ya la estaba besando apasionadamente. No todos los días podía tener a una endemoniadamente hermosa rusa en sus piernas, era mejor aprovechar a dejarlo pasar.

Aunque la tomo por sorpresa, la ojiazul termino por regresar esos apasionados besos a su amada, que estaba que desbordaba de felicidad. Nozomi se aferro a la cintura de la rubia y sus besos no cesaron hasta que sus cuerpos reclamaron oxigeno, solo así se separaron, fue más por obligación que por placer.

-¿Ves? No fue tan difícil –agrego sonrojada la sacerdotisa que no dejaba de jadear por su falta de aire.

-Ya, ya veo –le costaba hablar a la rusa, pero logro esbozar una sincera- ¿sabes que haría mejor este día?

-¿Qué vaya a cerrar la puerta con seguro y que te quite la ropa ahora mismo? –sonrió con cierta picardía.

-Suena tentador, pero no –se levanto del regazo de la pelimorada y le sonrió divertida- que hoy salgamos y como tú eres yo, entonces tu pagaras TODOS mis caprichos –antes la mirada de miedo de la pelimorada ella se fue victoriosa.

En el transcurso de fin de clases Nozomi no se dejaba de preguntar ¿tan malo era pagar los caprichos de su novia? Para ser sincera consigo misma, todo lo que ella pedía en sus citas era pagado por su rubia novia, hasta el mas mínimo detalle era pagado por ella, ¿Qué tanto podía pedir una rusa que no carecía de nada? Tampoco es que la pelimorada le pidiera mucho en sus citas, eran cosas sencillas a su punto de vista.

Pensó y pensó hasta que llego a la conclusión que fuera lo que fuera lo afrontaría con la frente en alto. Sin contar que también tenía una estrategia para vengarse de Eli.

-¿Te parece si me adelanto para cambiarme de ropa? –la voz serena de su novia la hizo salir de sus planes de venganza.

Nozomi al salir de sus cavilaciones le sonrió con traversa- ¿Qué te vas a poner de ropa?

-Pensaba en unos jeans y una camisa color…

-Nop, recuerda que eres yo –se levanto de su asiento con esa sonrisa de travesura- ¿te acuerdas que te compre un lindo vestido celeste? –La rubia asintió- quiero que lo uses hoy, recuerda que Toujo Nozomi no usa pantalones para salir con su novia –fue saliendo del salón tal y como ella había abandonado el consejo estudiantil.

Los ojos de Eli nunca estuvieron más abiertos que en ese día, no es que le molestara por completo usar alguna falda o vestido, es solo que prefería usar unos cómodos pantalones. Ya lo presentía, esa era la venganza de su novia, hacerla usar un vestido era lo que estaba planeado, pero no se quedaría así, ella probaría su punto de alguna manera. Ser Ayase Eli es todo menos ser fácil.

 _En el departamento de Nozomi._

-Que bueno que guarde estos pantalones de Elicchi en mi vestidor –giro feliz con el par de pantalones- el punto es parecerse a Elicchi, ¿Qué mejor que usar sus pantalones en nuestra cita? –sonrió y se comenzó a poner esos pantalones azules, pues era la unica prenda que le faltaba para estar completamente vestida. Los pantalones eran de Eli, eso estaba claro, pero aunque la camisa blanca con estampados fuera suya, aun así se sentía como si viera a su amada rubia.

Cuando acabo de vestirse se dio una vista en el espejo y se ruborizo levemente, no era ella a quien veía en el espejo, era a su amada rubia que siempre estaba con ella. Es cierto, lo de cambiar de lugar lo saco completamente de una revista que solía llevar Nico a la escuela, pero fue la unica opción que se le ocurrió para que su novia se diera cuenta de que su vida no era fácil. También decía la revista que así crearían un mejor lazo y su relación seria más estable.

Soltó un leve suspiro y vio su reloj de pared. La rubia llevaba una hora de retraso… ¿Qué le había pasado?

Entonces fue cuando recordó de que ella era la rubia en ese preciso momento. Abrió los ojos asustada, tomo su bolso y salió corriendo de su apartamento a toda velocidad -¡Elicchi me va a matar! –Debía llegar al apartamento de Eli si quería prevenir su muerte -¡pantalones de Elicchi no me fallen ahora!

Corrió y corrió hasta que en la entrada del edificio departamental vio una rubia cabellera, se detuvo cansada y tomo aire pues había corrido mucho.

-Nozomi, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? –pregunto la rubia que veía a la recién llegada con algo de molestia fingida.

-Lo siento, pero se me hizo algo tarde, se me olvidaba que tu…-lo logro terminar de hablar porque al levantar la mirada se encontró con un ángel.

La rubia cabellera que esa mañana llevaba amarrada con dos coletas ahora estaba sujeta con una trenza como ella la solía usar al salir con su novia. Ese vestido celeste daba mucho a la imaginación, corte en V, el área de la falda se encontraba suelta resaltando así sus perfectas rodillas y sus torneadas piernas que eran el puente hacia sus pies que portaban unas zapatillas blancas.

-Te ves, hermosa –le dijo con una tímida sonrisa que pocas veces solía dar.

-Gracias, tu también te ves bien –le correspondió aquella tímida sonrisa- veo que tú fuiste la que te quedaste con mis pantalones.

-Bueno, tengo que meterme en mi papel –hablo un poco más relajada y se posiciono al lado de su pareja- ¿lista para irnos?

-Estoy lista desde hace una hora –añadió con un leve suspiro- pero no importa, vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde.

-Me parece bien, Nozomi –hablo con cierta delicadeza en la voz y comenzó a caminar con su pareja.

La sacerdotisa de muse no poseía tanto dinero como lo tenía su novia, pero había un lugar donde la podía llevar sin necesidad de pagar tanto.

El parque, un hermoso lugar con grandes árboles, niños jugando e incluso había parejas en ese mismo lugar.

Así que, para demostrarle que era difícil ser Toujo Nozomi, la consintió de manera exagerada como ella a veces lo solía hacer.

Le compro un helado de chocolate extra grande, le limpio la banca con un pañuelo que traía en el pantalón, cuando nadie las estaba viendo le robo un beso en los labios, la obligo a pasar por donde nadie la pudiera ver con la excusa que nadie podía verla así de hermosa y etc.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan exagerada? –hablo algo cansada, por fin después de buscar se habían sentado en una banca en el parque donde no había gente transcurriendo.

-Porque así es Ayase Elicchi –le guiño el ojo con cierto encanto.

-Yo no soy así –hizo un puchero y le saco la lengua.

-Que yo recuerde, yo tampoco hago eso –rio por debajo- al menos soy mejor actuando siendo tu que tu de mi.

-¿Eso crees? No es nada difícil ser tú, solo debo molestar a Nico, hablar con las chicas y crear problemas innecesarios en el grupo- contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Yo creo problemas? –La miro un tanto molesta- yo no los creo, intento ayudarlas.

-Nozomi, debes admitir que a veces eres poco ¿ortodoxas es la palabra? Eso de hacer que Kotori se pusiera celosa de mi para que se le confesara a Umi no fue nada divertido –pronuncio con cierto nerviosismo al recordar como la inocente Minami Kotori la había acorralado contra la pared y la había cuestionado de su relación con Umi.

-¿Insinúas que lo hago con dolo? –se levanto ahora si molesta.

-Nozomi, no lo dije con esa…

-¿No lo dijiste con esa intención? Vaya que novedad- se rio con ironía.

-Por favor no te enojes –ella también se levanto e intento calmarla. Eran pocas las veces que la veía así de molesta. Pero no era como su molestia de la mañana, era dolorosa esa mirada con ojos lagrimosos.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste el porqué hice esto? –la miro con severidad y ella negó- lo hice porque quiero que nos veamos mas como individuos y no solo como "la pareja perfecta", tu vida y la mía es difícil en varios aspectos, pero tu empezaste a decir que tu día a día era mil veces más difícil que el mío, ¿crees que mi vida es fácil? –Su mirada de molestia se transformo en una de tristeza- no lo es, tu más que nadie debería entender por lo que paso cada día, las inseguridades, el miedo de un día irme y que me olviden…

-Nozomi, lo lamento, yo…-intento tomarla de los hombros pero la pelimorada se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr- ¡Nozomi! –corrió para intentar alcanzarla, pero no lo logro por sus malditas zapatillas y el vestido que no dejaba de interponerse en su andar.

Al final no logro alcanzarla, decepcionada y triste se sentó en una banca. Comenzó a pensar con detenimiento el porqué de sus acciones, ella más que nadie entendía a su novia, había sido su soporte cuando Nozomi lloro porque sus padres no la habían llamado por su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Lo que comenzó como un tonto juego había terminado por un espiral de confusión.

-Si que soy tonta –rio secamente- era tan obvio lo que Nozomi pretendía con ese "experimento"… ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?

-Yo pienso que eres más linda que tonta –hablo una gruesa voz masculina.

Eli lo vio y de inmediato supo que no tenía buenas intenciones con ella. No era su cabello negro desarreglado o sus ropas arrugadas, era esa sonrisa y esos ojos que cargaban deseo puro.

-¿Te parece si me acompañas a un bar y platicamos sobre tu inútil novio? –dijo con fingida sinceridad.

-No, no pienso ir a ningún lugar contigo –hablo seriamente y se levanto de su asiento con la disposición de irse.

Para su desgracia el joven la tomo del brazo- oh vamos, ¿tan malo es querer salir con un extraño? Los extraños somos buenos ayudantes en el amor.

-Suéltame o comienzo a gritar –amenazo e intento liberarse del agarre pero como era de esperarse. El era más fuerte y no la soltaría.

-Anda, yo te guio al bar –sonrió con fingida inocencia y comenzó a tirar de la rubia.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda! –grito para pedir auxilio, pero no había nadie cerca de su posición.

Siguió tirando para liberarse, pero él era más fuerte, poco a poco perdía las esperanzas de que alguien la pudiera ayudar.

-¡Nozomi! –esa voz, era la voz de la persona más importante de su vida.

La rubia giro y vio como de un rápido movimiento la pelimorada aparto la mano del chico y la abrazo con posesión.

-Llegue tarde, lo lamento –le sonrió para transmitirle calma a su asustada novia.

El joven pelinegro las vio y se quedo perplejo- ¿no me digan que ustedes son…?

-Si, ella es mi novia –le sonrió con soberbia y beso los labios de la rusa posesivamente.

-Si no tienen novio se vuelven lesbianas, el mundo me odia o se acabara con gente así –hablo asqueado y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Cuando ya no sintió la presencia del chico se alejo un poco de los labios de Eli- Vaya chico, no me imaginaba que fuera algun tipo de homofóbico o algo así. Es un alivio, pensé que tendríamos que correr o llamar a Umi-chan para que nos defendiera –se rio suavemente y vio la cara de desconcierto la chica que tenía en sus brazos- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te hizo algo?

-No, no me hizo nada es solo…-le sonrió suavemente- gracias por regresar, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti…

-Le hubieras dicho que te gustan las mujeres y ya –dejo de abrazarla mientras le seguía sonriendo.

-No creo que eso hubiera funcionado…

-No perdías nada en intentarlo, el tipo resulto ser un homofóbico- soltó una leve risa- creo que tenemos mucha suerte.

-¿Por qué volviste? –Inquirió-Te fuiste muy molesta…

-Sentí que algo malo te estaba pasando, por eso volví- rodeo con su brazo la cintura de la rubia- puede que se vea algo extraño por las estaturas que tenemos, pero así es como tú me transmites paz –añadió con una voz calmada.

-Es bastante cómodo –confeso con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Verdad que si? Cuando me abrazas así, no siento que más mis preocupaciones, es como si…

-¿Cómo si estuviéramos en una burbuja? –Termino Eli con sonrisa relajada- ahora entiendo el porqué no te gusta soltarme.

-Por eso y muchas cosas más querida –la ojiverde volvió a reír suavemente- ¿Nos vamos?

La rubia solo asintió con una alegre sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar al departamento de la pelimorada. El transcurso fue en completo silencio, pero no era incomodo, era esos silencios cómodos que solían tener. Ese silencio les dio el tiempo para pensar en sus acciones y en su próxima estrategia.

Cuando por fin llegaron al departamento ambas se acostaron en la cama sin pensar siquiera en cambiarse de ropa. Solo se acostaron y se miraron detenidamente.

-Gracias, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti –la rusa rompió el silencio- si no hubieras llegado…

Nozomi coloco su dedo contra los labios de su amada para callarla-Todo por mi linda e inteligente Elicchi~

-¿No que yo era tu? –pregunto con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Había extrañado toda la mañana escuchar esas palabras de su novia.

-Creo que cada una aprendió la lección –le sonrió tiernamente y se recargo en el pecho de la rusa- ahora quiero dormir en los fuertes brazos de mi amada Elicchi –su voz, aunque sonaba como la de una niña caprichosa, fue como la medicina del cansado cuerpo de Eli.

-Entonces duerme, que mi deber será cuidar tus sueños, mi amada Nozomi –le acaricio con suavidad su espalda para lograr dormirla.

-Y el mío será cuidar de tu pura alma, mi Elicchi…

Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo y la rubia no tardo en caer en los de Morfeo.

Ambas habían aprendido la lección, no es que una tuviera la vida más fácil que la otra, solamente que esas vidas se complementaban tal cual eran. No había necesitad de cambios ni de una prueba para que su relación fuera mejor, ellas tenían una relación perfecta. No por algo eran "el matrimonio de muse".

 _ **Bien, por fin pude subir este one-shot que había pedido alguien hace tiempo. Una disculpa porque no me acuerdo quien, no encuentro el nombre, así que, ¡lo lamento! Buscare el nombre y lo pondré en cuanto lo encuentre.**_

 _ **Este pequeño one-shot lo tenía escrito desde hace un buen rato, solo que no lo encontraba en el desorden que tengo de laptop xD.**_

 _ **Pero bien, espero que lo disfruten así como yo lo hice al escribirlo n_n**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	2. La venganza de la pajarita

**_Love Live! no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños._**

* * *

 **-¿Estás segura de eso? –hablo con seriedad una voz femenina.**

 **-Lo estoy –aseguro otra voz femenina- aquí tienes las fotos –arrojo unas fotos a la mesa, donde se veía a una rubia y a una peliazul conversando demasiado cerca una de la otra.**

 **-¿Y no estás triste por eso? –inquirió con la ceja alzada mientras con su mano derecha se acomodaba un mechón de cabello gris atrás de su oreja.**

 **-Lo estoy, pero era necesario que tú lo supieras. Así tu dolor no será tan grande como el mío.**

 **-Me hare responsable, la rusa sufrirá…**

 **-No lo impediré, suerte, Kotori-chan.**

 **-Gracias, Nozomi-chan.**

 _Fase 1: Observación._

Ah~ dulce y hermosa escuela Otonokizaka, tan grande y llena de vida, con sus bellas estudiantes y docentes listas para impartir su conocimiento a jóvenes mentes.

No eran pasadas de las cuatro de la tarde cuando la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Ayase Eli, se encontraba descansando el escritorio del salón del consejo estudiantil. Había sido un día difícil, las chicas del club de cocina habían exigido aun más ingredientes que la vez pasada, ahora le había tocado tener una plática nada amable con Sonoda Umi por falta de material para su próxima competencia. En esos momentos como deseaba que su novia entendiera lo difícil que era su vida, necesitaba un descanso de su ajetreada agenda.

-Solo unos papeleos mas y me voy –se dijo así misma mientras estiraba sus brazos- después, iré por Umi, aun tenemos que hablar sobre esos nuevos arcos.

Con eso dicho, volvió a su trabajo que por desgracia tenía que hacer sola, pues su pareja se habia tenido que retirar por razones que aun desconocía.

De una aprobación paso a otra y otra, parecían infinitas en su escritorio, no dejaban de aparecer, parecía magia o alguien la estaba odiando en el cielo y era un castigo divino por algo que hizo.

-Sera mejor que lo deje así –suspiro cansada y reviso el reloj de la pared- son casi las cinco de la tarde, si tardo mas, no alcanzare a Umi –sin más se levanto y comenzó a acomodar sus pertenencias.

Cuando termino, salió casi corriendo del salón con el fin de alcanzar a su objetivo. Pero lo que la presidenta no tuvo en cuenta, es que alguien, unos ojos ambarinos la vigilaban con rabia desde la ventana del lugar. Esa figura misteriosa, definitivamente no daba buena espina a quien se le acercaba, y ahora menos con la presidenta afuera de sus dominios, solamente entro y puso en marcha la segunda fase de su plan.

Mientras esa tenebrosa figura terminaba de "arreglar" el consejo estudiantil, Eli por fin había alcanzado a su objetivo en el club de arquería.

-¡Umi! –Grito la ojiazul agitada por su arduo recorrido- pensé que no te alcanzaría.

-Ya ves que si –la peliazul tuvo que ahogar una risita al ver a su "superior" de esa manera- ¿paso algo?

-Quería hablar contigo sobre tu petición de arcos nuevos –tomo aire y se incorporo- es importante.

-Entiendo, ¿te parece si hablamos de camino a casa? Le prometí a Honoka que la ayudaría a estudiar –amablemente y con una sonrisa, señalo el camino a seguir con su mano- ¿vamos?

-Pareces mesera –la mayor rio levemente y camino junto a la menor que ya había emprendido a la casa de la Kousaka- debería contratarte para ser la guía de las nuevas integrantes de la escuela.

-Las costumbres de Kotori se pegan –agrego con una sonrisa ensoñada- es una excelente mesera.

-Ya Umi, ya dile lo que sientes –comento la presidenta con una divertida sonrisa- escurres miel cada vez que hablas de Kotori.

-Y-Yo no hago eso –su nervioso balbuceo le causo mucha gracia a la mayor- ¡N-no te rías!

-Lo hago porque tu sola te delatas –agrego con esa encantadora risa- ¿Qué te cuesta admitir tus sentimientos? Tu y yo sabemos que lo que tienes con Kotori es serio, ¿Por qué tanta inseguridad?

-S-sabes que me pongo nerviosa con eso –suspiro cabizbaja- No sé como evitar este sentimiento, ni mucho menos se como manejarlo…

-Tranquila Umi, eres lista, solo busca una solución –comento la rusa con una mirada tranquila- sin contar que esa inteligencia tuya es bien complementada con tus nervios de conejita asustada.

-¡No soy una conejita asustada! –Grito completamente sonrojada la menor- ¡No digas esas cosas, Eli!

-Tú mirada solo confirma que eres una linda conejita sonrojada –con una sonrisa traviesa, se acerco al oído de la menor- pero ten cuidado, que un zorro te puede comer si te descuidas –murmuro pausadamente, enfatizando cada silaba.

-¡E-Eli! –volvió a gritar, pero sin poder darle un buen golpe a la rubia, pues esta ya se había adelantado en su camino- ¡V-vuelve aquí!

-Sera mejor que te apures conejita, que no quiero llegar tarde a la casa de Honoka~

-¡E-Eli, ya verás!

Ambas jóvenes, corrieron hasta su destino, la peliazul completamente roja y la rusa con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Pero, para la mala suerte de esas dos, aquellos ojos ambarinos que habían vigilado a la presidenta en el salón había visto con detalle la escena de esas dos…pobre presidenta, ella misma había confirmado la duda que tenia la joven de ambarinos ojos de nombre Minami Kotori.

 _Fase 2: Bromas_

 _A la mañana siguiente._

-¡Rin! –Grito la presidenta del consejo estudiantil sumamente molesta mientras perseguía a una chica con gestos de gato- ¡se que fuiste tú!

-¡Ya te dije que yo no fui, nya! –grito la aludida mientras escapaba de un castigo que no merecía.

-¡Se que fuiste tú! ¿¡Quien más va a poner un maldito claxon en mi asiento!?

La señorita Ayase tenía razones de sobra para molestarse, pues en la mañana que había llegado a su adorado salón del consejo estudiantil, todo parecía normal o eso pensó hasta que se sentó en su fiel silla. Al momento de sentarse un espantoso ruido la hizo levantarse asustada, al ver por debajo de la silla no había otra cosa que un claxon ajustado para cuando una persona se sentara, sonara de manera terrible. Si eso no fuera poco, cuando retiro el claxon y lo tiro a la basura, una bomba de harina había explotado justo en la cara cuando abrió el contenedor de basura, aturdida por el impacto cayó contra el piso y quien sabe como pero un gato había pasado y la había orinado encima del uniforme. Eso solo le dejaba un indicio de quien había sido la causante de semejando broma de mal gusto, Hoshizora Rin, la culpable de su actual sufrimiento.

-¡Que yo no fui, nya! –alabada sea la buena condición de la menor, pues, de no ser así ya estaría tirada en el piso y con el ojo negro.

-¡Se que fuiste tú, Rin! –bramo sumamente molesta.

Eli estaba en lo cierto, la menor solía ser muy traviesa y aun mas cuando se unía con su compinche del mal Kousaka Honoka, pero ese no había sido el caso, Rin era inocente, la culpable se encontraba viendo el espectáculo desde una distancia segura y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-¿Qué tienes, Kotori-chan? –pregunto la líder de muse a su mejor amiga.

-Nada, solo veía como Eli-chan perseguía a Rin-chan –dijo con la mayor inocencia del mundo- ¿me das? –con dulzura tomo el envase de jugo que tenía su amiga y le dio un sorbo- dulce~

-¿Cómo la venganza? –Agrego la pelinaranja con una leve risita y con la mirada de ingenua de la peligris- no me mires así, Kotori-chan, se perfectamente que te estás vengando de Eli-chan.

-No te puedo mentir –se cruzo de brazos con esa sonrisa traviesa- no es culpa mía que Eli-chan no respete lo que es suyo. Nadie se mete con mi mayor tesoro.

-Dirás, "no respeta lo que aun no me pertenece" –con su dedo índice, golpeo suavemente la frente de su amiga- primero ponle titulo a esa obra de arte y después enójate cuando alguien te al quiera robar.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabia? –Arqueo la ceja divertida- me parece que alguien ha estado haciendo su tarea de literatura~

-Solo digo la verdad- la ojiazul se encogió de los hombros con una sonrisa- será mejor que defienda a Rin-chan antes que Eli-chan la haga papilla para bebe –con eso dicho, beso la mejilla de su acompañante y salió corriendo a salvar a su amiga de aventuras- ¡Eli-chan, Rin-chan no es tan flexible!

Con una leve risa, la Minami veía la escena, no era su intención que Rin pagara por los pegados de la rusa, pero si era divertido ver como ese perfecto cuerpo de diosa se encontraba enharinado y con manchas de orina de gato en su uniforme.

Para esos instantes, Honoka intentaba quitar a Eli que se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Rin. Para la mala suerte de Kotori y la buena de esas dos pelinaranjas, su salvadora Sonoda Umi había llegado a retirar a la rusa y con la mayor calma del mundo se le llevo hasta los vestidores para que se cambiara de ropa.

Eso no pudo más que enfurecer a la peligris que apretaba su puño con ira, si quería hacer sufrir a la Ayase, debía ser más agresiva.

 _Fase 3: Aliados_

-¿Por qué haría eso? –inquirió la pelinegra con una ceja alzada.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad perfecta de vengarte de Eli-chan por no cuidar bien a tus hermanitos –hablo seria la ojiambar.

Ambas jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en una banca debajo de un gran árbol en el patio de la escuela.

-Se que no los cuido bien, pero aun así me parece una broma muy cruel –la pelinegra se cruzo de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza- Kotori, estas yendo muy lejos con eso.

-La necesito en "mis dominios" y tú eres la unica que puede lograr mi objetivo –la ojiambar, con sumo cuidado, tomo las manos de la mayor- ¿harías eso por mí, Nico-chan? –pregunto con su mejor arma, su linda cara de inocencia derrite glaciares.

La joven Yazawa, no pudo más que sonrojarse ante esa mirada y esa voz de suplica, tenía que admitirlo, ya entendía porque Umi se sonrojaba con tanta intensidad al ver esa mirada.

-E-Esta bien –suspiro rendida y sonrojada- hablare con Maki, veré que puedo hacer para tener ese fin de semana en su casa.

-Gracias Nico-chan~, eres la mejor –le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelinegra y se fue feliz de la vida. Solo le restaba terminar de planear su venganza.

Claro que a la joven Yazawa le costó convencer a la pelirroja, era como jurarle lealtad eterna a un tomate malvado. Pero después de suplica tras suplica, Maki había aceptado, a fin de cuentas, sus padres no estarían el fin de semana y no habría problemas.

Con la "invitación" de la pelirroja, vi el avisarle a cada una de las chicas del grupo que estaban más que gustosas en aceptar dicha invitación, a excepción de la sacerdotisa del grupo, que por razones desconocidas había declinado la oferta y se había ido a otro pueblo.

-Maki-chan, tu casa cada día me sorprende mas –hablo la líder de muse al estar dentro de la casa de la antes mencionada. Específicamente, en la sala- ¡Algun día, nos casaremos y viviremos aquí! –exclamo con alegría y se lanzo a los brazos de su "futura esposa" que la recibió con un sonrojo penetrante en sus mejillas y oreja.

-¡H-Honoka! –grito la pelirroja mientras veía de reojo como sus compañeras no dejaban de reír.

-Tranquila mi amor, las chicas del grupo ya saben que te amo con locura~ -sin pudor, restregó su mejilla contra la de la menor- eres tan suave~

-Ay Dios…-bufo Nico al ver a su empalagosa líder- ya suéltala, que la asfixias –con un agresivo toque la quito de su nada secreto amor platónico- Umi, dile algo.

-No sé que decirle, así es ella. Pero sé que hacer en estos casos –con esa elegante se acerco a la dueña de la casa y tomo sus manos entre las suyas- Nishikino-san, por favor, cuide de Honoka. Puede ser tonta e imprudente, pero si la eligió es porque sus sentimientos son puros –término de decir con gracia y elegancia, haciendo sonrojar a la aludida y a Kotori que veía el espectáculo con una sonrisa tonta.

¿Ponerse celosa de Maki? Si como no, ella no era una amenaza a comparación de la sexy rusa que estaba al lado suyo. Si Maki fuera una amenaza...ya tenía un plan por si la dudas.

-¿Q-que yo que? –La menor de ojos amatistas no podía mas en su confusión y sonrojo- Umi, yo…

-¡Yo pido ser la madrina nya! –grito la chica con facciones de gato que de inmediato abrazo a su amiga de aventuras- Honoka-chan, prometo ser la mejor madrina del mundo.

-¡Lo serás, Rin-chan! Después yo seré tu madrina cuando te cases con Kayo-chan –aseguro con una sonrisa.

-No me sorprende esa actitud –suspiro la rusa que vio a su acompañante- Kotori, ¿estas bien? –pregunto al verla con ese tic en el ojo.

-Lo estoy, Eli-chan, lo estoy –hablo con fingida tranquilidad que paso desapercibida por la rubia- ¿Por qué no estarlo?

-Porque tienes un tic en el ojo –ante su respuesta, la ojiambar negó- no te hagas la valiente, deja que te revisen ese ojo –su mirada preocupada cambio a una divertida- y yo sé quién puede ayudarte, ¡Umi!

-¿Mande? –Respondió la peliazul que ya había dejado a la pelirroja en manos de sus locas amigas- ¿Qué paso? ¿No me digas que descubriste que Honoka y Rin se comieron tus chocolates rusos?

-No claro que no…espera… ¿¡Que ellas hicieron que!? –ahora ella era la que tenía un problema visible, la vena en su frente se ensanchaba a cada negativo pensamiento de las profanadoras de su amado chocolate- esas dos, después me hare cargo de ellas –suspiro con el fin de controlar su enojo- en fin, no es eso de lo que quería hablar contigo.

-¿Entonces? –ladeo la cabeza con duda.

-Kotori tiene algo en el ojo y no quiere dejar que alguien lo revise.

-¿Eso es cierto, Kotori? –Sus marrones ojos se enfocaron en el tic que tenia la peligris- ya veo, deja que revise.

-Te dejo con ella, iré a arreglar cuentas con dos ratas usurpadoras de chocolate –entrecerró los ojos y se fue a justar cuentas con esas dos pelinaranjas.

-Suerte –le dijo a la rusa y se acerco a su amiga- ¿Puedo?- pregunto refiriéndose al ojo- será algo rápido, solo debo de verlo.

-Umi-chan, etto…-su distancia era demasiada corta, su corazón amenazaba con latir de su pecho- estoy bien, de veras –intento salirse de esa distancia, pero unas manos sobre sus hombros se lo impidieron.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra darme el avión, Minami Kotori –negó levemente y sentó a la peligris en uno de los sofás individuales de la sala- más vale que cooperes si no quieres que traiga a Honoka para que te sujete –sentencio.

-Está bien –suspiro rendida. No le tenía miedo a Honoka, pero cada vez que ella la sujetaba terminaba con los brazos adoloridos.

Con cuidado, la peliazul reviso el ojo- no veo nada –dijo a una distancia sumamente cerca- a lo mejor fue solo un reflejo o algo así –se alejo del ojo para quedar con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Umi-chan…-pronuncio la ojiambar al tenerla tan cerca.

Tan tentador e irresistible era ese sonrojo por parte de Umi. La hacía ver tan inocente, tan pura a los ojos de Kotori. ¿Qué tan malo sería probar sus labios en ese preciso momento? Olvidarse por un momento de su venganza contra la rubia, y rosar esos labios que le pedían agritos ser acariciados.

Bien dicen nuestros padres que nada es perfecto y que todo tiene que acabar en algun momento u otro. Esta no es la excepción a esa regla, pues ante esa hermoso y romántico ambiente, los ojos azules de cierta rusa brillaban como nunca al ver a su amiga con su amor, pero no brillaban precisamente de alegría, si no de odio, odio porque se entero de que fue la peliazul quien le dio esos chocolates al dúo de pelinaranjas. Ahora era ella quien le haría una broma a Umi.

-¡Hey, Koneko-chan~! –Llamo la rusa a Umi- la que casi me está engañando.

La de ojos marrón se erguió y encaro a la rubia-¡Eli! –grito sumamente sonrojada y molesta. No solo por interrumpirla en tan romántico encuentro, sino también por el nuevo apodo- ¿¡A quien le llamas así, pedazo de animal!?

-Hey, calmada Koneko-chan, solo quiero decirte que –con una picara sonrisa se le acerco y beso la mejilla de la menor con afecto- te espero en el cuarto pasado de las doce, que hoy te toca –dicho eso, se fue a la cocina.

-¡Pues a ti te va a tocar, pero una patada! –Grito molesta mientras seguía a la mayor a la cocina- ¡Y no intentes huir por la ventana, que de igual manera de voy a dar una golpiza!

Ante toda esa escena, Minami Kotori frunció el ceño con sumamente molesta. Ayase Eli, no sabía lo que le esperaba en la noche, de que le iba a tocar le iba a tocar, pero no lo que ella buscaba.

 _Fase 4: La oscuridad_

En la oscura noche, donde las estrellas se alzaban en el cielo y la luna resplandecía, los ojos felinos de cierta peligris perseguían a su víctima con recelo. Aquella victima de dorada cabellera se encontraba cómoda tomando un baño, pues le había dado calor a mitad de la noche y había decidido tomar una ducha. Por precaución, Eli siempre cargaba una lámpara de mano para alumbrar su camino.

 _-"Que empiece el show"_ –dijo de manera traviesa para sus adentros la peligris.

Con mucho cuidado, entro al cuarto de baño, de donde extrajo: la lámpara de Eli, la toalla, y las ropas de la rusa. Con eso en mano, salió del baño apagando de pasada la luz.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Q-qué paso? –pregunto confundida y asustada la ojiazul- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Sin responder, la peligris atoro la puerta del baño para que solo se pudiera abrir con ayuda del exterior.

-¡Q-QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! –grito Eli totalmente asustada.

¿Quién mandaba a Eli a bañarse en el lugar más alejado de la casa?

Ahora solo le tocaba esperar a que alguien le ayudara mientras que Kotori se iba a dormir como un inocente angelito.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

-Por Dios Eli, no puedo creer que te quedaras encerrada en el baño –regaño la pelirroja mientras colocaba una manta sobre el cuerpo ya vestido de su amiga rusa.

Era un milagro que la hubiera encontrado, todo fue gracias a Hanayo, que había ido de pura curiosidad por los pasillos que daban justo al baño donde Eli se encontraba. Por un momento pensó que eran fantasmas, hasta que su valiente caballero Rin vino y abrió la puerta dejando ver que era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil quien estaba gritando desesperadamente.

-No puedo creer que no prendieras la luz, eres una tonta –negó con la cabeza la peliazul- tienes suerte de que Rin y Hanayo te encontraran, es más, hasta te vistieron, más vale que les agradezcas como se debe.

-G-gracias –murmuro tímidamente la ojiazul- y-yo me quede estática, no me regañen, saben que le tengo pavor a la oscuridad.

-Por eso mismo debes ser más precavida nya.

-Rin-chan tiene razón, Eli-chan, se mas cuidadosa –hablo la castaña con preocupación en su voz.

-Kotori-chan –le hablo la pelinaranja- te pasaste.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en la cocina, la peligris se había ofrecido a hacerle unas bebidas para calmar el ambiente.

-Solo le di su merecido –dijo inocentemente la ojiambar- Honoka-chan, no me regañes, tu harías lo mismo.

-No lo haría, Kotori-chan, tú no eres así- continuo hablando la ojiazul- tu eres mi rayito de luz, uno que no se apaga por algo así –tomo las manos de su asombrada amiga- si de verdad quieres a Umi-chan, solo tienes que decirle, sabes de sobra que ella te quiere, solo debes ser sincera con ella y contigo misma.

-Eso lo sé pero…-suspiro cansada de su situación actual- no puedo evitarlo, el pensar que Umi-chan puede llegar a interesarse en otra persona…

-Te afecta, lo sé- le sonrió compresiva- Kotori-chan, eres fuerte, puedes con esto y más –animo con una palmeaba en los hombros de la peligris- siempre me tendrás para defenderte de toda maldad.

-Gracias, Honoka-chan –enternecida, la estrecho en sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo- puedes ser muy sabia cuando te lo propones.

-Lo sé, soy fantástica –afectivamente, beso su mejilla- eres mi rayito de sol, no quiero que esa luz se apague.

-De nuevo, gracias –mas animada, se separo de la pelinaranja y tomo la bandeja de bebidas- es hora de llevar esto.

-Entendido, capitana.

Ambas jóvenes, se encaminaron a la sala, donde estaban las demás integrantes.

-Eli-chan, aquí tienes, chocolate calientito –con una sonrisa, la peligris le entrego una taza humeante de chocolate caliente- bébelo, te hará sentir mejor.

-Gracias, Kotori- débilmente, tomo la taza y le dio un sorbo a su añorado liquido. Pero, al instante de probarlo, comenzó a toser frenéticamente.

-¿Eli-chan, estas bien? –Pregunto con inocencia la ojiambar mientras la rubia únicamente tosía- esa reacción la he visto, mi tío hacia lo mismo hasta que descubrió que es alérgico al chocolate.

-¿Alergia al…chocolate? –Hablo la rusa sin creerse aquellas palabras- no es posible yo…

-Eli-chan, temo decírtelo pero, eres alérgica al chocolate –afirmo la diseñadora con fingida tristeza.

-¡NO, NO, NO ES POSIBLE! –se levanto del sofá y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo fuera de la casa.

-¡Eli, vuelve! –Grito Maki- maldita rusa loca, Rin y Hanayo, ayúdenme –pidió y salió tras la rusa con sus dos confiables amigas.

-¡Ustedes tres, no se les ocurra hacerle algo a la rusa! ¡Que si le pasa algo, Nozomi me mata! –grito Nico que también salió corriendo tras ellas.

-Kotori-chan, te pasaste, no era necesario hacerle ese tipo de broma, la vas a dejar traumada –reprimió la pelinaranja mientras la ojiambar solo reía divertida.

-Lo siento Honoka-chan, esa fue la última broma –le dijo con una sonrisa para nada inocente- no es culpa mía que Eli-chan pueda ser tan inocente.

-¿Se puede saber que paso? –Indago la peliazul- ¿Qué tiene de malo las bromas que le hizo Kotori a Eli?

-¿Cómo es que…? –empezó Honoka.

-¿Sabes que yo hice las bromas…? –termino Kotori.

-Tiene tu marca en todas partes –solamente se encogió de los hombros- aunque aun no entiendo la razón de tus bromas.

-Umi-chan, es que, pues…-comenzó a hablar nerviosamente.

-Dile, se sincera –insistió la ojiazul con un pequeño golpe en el estomago de la ojiambar.

-Es que –trago saliva y exhalo- estoy celosa de la relación que tienes con Eli-chan –confeso con pena.

-¿Mi relación con Eli? –La peliazul la vio con confusión- no entiendo porque deberías de estar celosa por mi relación con Eli. Siempre nos estamos molestando y golpeando, ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?

-Que, bueno, ustedes son demasiado cercanas –cada palabra era acentuada por su puño que no dejaba de ejercer fuerza al cerrarse- conmigo nunca has hecho ese tipo de juegos.

-¿Te refieres a lo de "Koneko-chan"? –su pregunta fue respondida por un asentimiento por parte de la Minami- Ya me arregle con ella, no debería…

-¡Es que no lo entiendes! –Grito alterada- No sabes lo que siento al verte con ella, el saber que algun día, ¡que algun día…!

Antes de que la joven diseñadora terminara, la escritora de muse, tomo sus manos y beso ambas con afecto- Kotori, no pienses eso, nunca podría querer o amar a alguien como lo hago contigo.

-¿Umi-chan? –por más lindo y tierno que fuera el momento, aun así le confundía todas esas palabras.

-Desde ese día, no he podido pensar en otra persona que no seas tú. Tú eres mi tesoro Kotori, mi pequeña y linda pajarita –hablo con sinceridad y ternura.

-¿Desde ese día? –pregunto confundida la peligris.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Ladeo la cabeza con una tenue sonrisa- fue en San Valentín, ese día te di una rosa y tú besaste mi mejilla. Desde día comenzamos a salir, ¿ya lo recuerdas?

¡Que la tierra se la trague! No es posible que se olvidara de ese día. Pero, si era sincera, le beso la mejilla como agradecimiento, no por querer formalizar algo. Aunque eso explicaba el porqué Umi se había vuelto tan afectiva con ella y hasta la invitaba a salir sin Honoka. Por un momento, pensó que era una estrategia para conquistarla, no que salían como pareja "oficial"

-Si que eres tonta, Umi-chan –se burlo la pelinaranja- pero felicidades, enhorabuena, Umi-chan~

-¿Por qué te burlas? –Inquirió- ¿dije algo malo?

-Claro no, Umi-chan, eres la novia más tonta que pueda tener una chica –agrego la diseñadora con una sonrisa- pero aun así te amo~

-E-eso si es vergonzoso –la joven de ojos marrones desvió la mirada apenada.

-Eso solo te hace ver más linda~

-Chicas, no es que me moleste, de hecho, me encanta que estén juntas, pero –interrumpió la líder de muse- aun está el problema de Eli-chan y su Pseudo alergia al chocolate.

-Yo me encargo de eso –Umi tomo su celular y marco a un numero en especifico- Hola, Nozomi. Si, ya está todo listo, puedes venir por ella cuando quieras. Ahora le tiene fobia al chocolate. Entendido, suerte- con eso dicho colgó y vio como sus amigas parecían perplejas- le marque a Nozomi.

-¿Por? –indago la ojiazul.

-Le pedí que se alejara de Eli todo este tiempo para que Kotori pudiera ejercer su plan a sus anchas –dijo con simplezas.

-¿Pero…? ¿Por qué? –pregunto perpleja la diseñadora.

-Porque me gusta ver a Eli sufrir- volvió a decir con esa simpleza- es divertido ver como se enoja.

-Umi-chan, eres malvada –un escalofrió salió de la espalda de la pelinaranja- pensé que querías a Eli-chan.

-Claro que la quiero, pero al igual que Maki, nos gusta jugarle bromas de vez en cuando. Sin contar que Maki ya sabía de la broma –rio levemente- aunque eso de encerrarla en el baño fue….-tomo aire- ¡fue estupenda! Kotori, eres la mejor, deberé consultar contigo las futuras bromas que le juegue a Eli.

-Mi querida Umi-chan~ -con una gran sonrisa, la tomo del brazo y beso su mejilla con afecto- seremos imparables~

-Ya me están dando miedo…-murmuro Honoka.

-Tranquila hija mía, te enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos~

-¡Umi-mamá! ¡Kotori-mamá me está dando miedo! –grito la pelinaranja.

Con eso último, las tres comenzaron a reír.

Al menos las cosas habían terminado bien para esta joven pareja y Pseudo hija. La desaparecida Toujo Nozomi había hecho aparición para clamar los miedos de su amada presidenta con un sexy traje y una fuente de chocolate.

Eli se entero de que las bromas provenían de Kotori…nunca en su vida volvió a ser la misma, ahora la veía con otros ojos, unos llenos de miedo y respeto.

Y semanas después, ocurrió su inesperado cambio de actividades, donde Eli se volvió Nozomi y Nozomi se volvió Eli. Pero esa historia ya se la saben.

Así que, jóvenes emprendedores que disfrutan leer, si algun día una broma han de jugar, asegúrense de seguir esas fases. O simplemente tengan una mente con mucha imaginación y ganas de hacer una buena broma.

* * *

 _ **Si soy sincera, me fue difícil escribir esto, no puedo imaginarme a Kotori siendo malva, digo, parece un pajarito inofensivo, es difícil imaginársela de otra manea xD.**_

 _ **Pero bien, esta pequeña secuela fue gracias a PowerEyes y a que pidieron ver a la pajarita celosa. Les agradezco mucho la sugerencia, fue interesante escribirla, aunque batalle, pero aquí esta XD.**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, asi que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
